yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/47
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِذَا قِيلَ لَهُمْ أَنفِقُوا مِمَّا رَزَقَكُمْ اللَّهُ قَالَ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا لِلَّذِينَ آمَنُوا أَنُطْعِمُ مَن لَّوْ يَشَاء اللَّهُ أَطْعَمَهُ إِنْ أَنتُمْ إِلَّا فِي ضَلَالٍ مُّبِينٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve iza kiyle lehüm enfiku mimma razekakümüllahü kalelleziyne keferu lilleziyne amenu e nut'imü mel lev yeşaüllahü at'amehu in entüm illa fi dalalim mübin Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve iza kiyle: denildiği zaman 2-lehüm: onlara 3-enfiku: hayraharcayın 4-mimma razekaküm: size rızık loarak verdiklerinden 5-Allahü:Allah'ın 6-kale: dediler 7-elleziyne keferu: inkar edenler 8-lilleziyne amenu: iman edenlere 9-e nut'imü: hiç yedirirmiyiz 10-men: kişiye 11-lev yeşaü: dileseydi 12-Allahü at'amehu: Allah yiyeceğini kendisinin vereceği 13-in entüm: (ancak)siz gerçekten 14-illa fi dalalim mübin: apaçık sapıklık içindesiniz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve onlara, Allah'ın, sizi rızıklandırdığı şeylerin bir kısmını hayır yoluna harcayın dendi mi kâfir olanlar, inananlara derler ki: Dileseydi Allah doyururdu onu, biz mi doyuralım? Siz, ancak apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz. Ali Bulaç Meali Ve onlara: "Size Allah'ın rızık olarak verdiklerinden infak edin" denildiği zaman, o inkâr edenler iman edenlere dediler ki: " Allah'ın, eğer dilemiş olsaydı yedireceği kimseyi biz mi yedirecek mişiz? Gerçekten siz, apaçık bir şaşkınlık içindesiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali Onlara: "Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiğinden (hayır yolunda) harcayın" dendiğinde inkâr edenler iman edenlere derler ki: "Allah'ın dilediği takdirde yedireceği kimseye biz mi yedireceğiz? Doğrusu siz apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlara, “Allah’ın sizi rızıklandırdığı şeylerden Allah yolunda harcayın” denildiği zaman, inkâr edenler iman edenlere, “Allah’ın, dilemiş olsa kendilerini doyurabileceği kimselere mi yedireceğiz? Siz ancak apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiklerinden hayra sarfediniz, denildiğinde, kâfirler müminlere dediler ki: Allah'ın dilediği takdirde doyuracağı kimseleri biz mi doyuracağız? Siz gerçekten apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz. Edip Yüksel Meali Kendilerine, "ALLAH'ın size verdiği rızıklardan verin," denildiğinde, inkar edenler inananlara, "ALLAH'ın, dilediği taktirde besleyebileceği kimseleri mi besleyelim? Siz gerçekten iyice sapıtmışsınız," derler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlara: «Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiği şeylerden hayra harcayın» denildiği zaman, o kafirler, iman edenler için şöyle dediler: «Allah'ın, dileseydi yiyecek verebileceği kimseyi biz hiç yedirir miyiz, siz apaçık bir sapıklık içinde değil de nesiniz?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allahın size merzuk kıldığı şeylerden hayra sarfedin denildiği zaman da onlara o küfredenler iyman edenler için şöyle dediler, biz hiç yedirirmiyiz o kişiye ki Allah dilese ona yiyeceğini verirdi, siz ap açık bir dalâl içinde değil de nesiniz! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlara «Allah'ın sizi merzûk ettiği şeylerden infak ediniz» denildiği vakit kâfir olanlar, imân edenlere dediler ki: «Biz mi taam vereceğiz o kimseye ki, eğer Allah dilese idi ona taam verirdi. Siz başka değil, ancak apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz?» Muhammed Esed Kendilerine, "Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan başkaları için harcayın!" denildiğinde, hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlar, inananlara, "Rabb(iniz) dileseydi (Kendisinin) besleyebileceği kimseleri biz mi besleyelim? Doğrusu siz açık bir yanılgı içindesiniz!" derler; Suat Yıldırım Onlara ne zaman: "Allah’ın size lütfettiğinden, siz de muhtaçlar için harcayın" denilse, kâfirler müminlere şöyle derler: "Size kalsa Allah’ın dilediği takdirde bol bol rızıklandıracağı kimseyi doyurmak bizim mi işimiz?Siz, böyle ne sapık düşünürsünüz!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlara: "Allâh'ın size verdiği rızıktan (Allâh için) verin!" dendiği zaman, nankörler, inananlara: "Allâh'ın dilediği takdirde yedireceği bir kimseye biz mi yedirelim? Doğrusu siz, apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz." derler. Şaban Piriş Meali Kendilerine: -Allah’ın size verdiği rızıklardan infak edin, denildiği zaman; nankörlük edenler, iman edenlere; -Allah istese doyurabileceği kimseleri biz mi doyuracağız? Siz, ancak açık bir sapıklık içindesiniz, derler Ümit Şimşek Meali Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlara, "Allah'ın size lütfettiği rızıklardan dağıtın!" dendiğinden, nankörlüğe sapanlar, iman edenlere şöyle derler: "Allah'ın, dilediği takdirde yedirip doyuracağı kişiyi biz mi doyuracağız? Siz açık bir sapıklık içindesiniz, hepsi bu." Yusuf Ali (English) And when they are told Spend ye of (the bounties) with which Allah has provided you, the Unbelievers say to those who believe: Shall we then feed those whom, if Allah had so willed, he would have fed, (Himself)? Ye are in nothing but manifest Error. M. Pickthall (English) And when it is said unto them: Spend of that wherewith Allah hath provided you, those who disbelieve say unto those who believe: Shall we feed those whom Allah, if He willed, would feed? Ye are in naught else than error manifest. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) "Onlara: Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan infak edin dendiği zaman inkâr edenler dediler ki..." Bu âyetin zındıklar hakkında indiği söylenir. Mekke'de birtakım zındıklar, sadaka ve yardım için teşvik edildiklerinde Allah fakir edecek, biz besleyeceğiz öyle mi? diye böyle küfür ederlermiş ki, bu zındıkların eski İran'dan aksetmiş olmaları gerektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Enfeka fiili (lafzen, "harcadı"), Kur'an terminolojisinde, sebebi ne olursa olsun, başkaları adına, yahut başkasının iyiliği için harcama yapmayı ifade eder. Bu "başkası için harcama"nın ahlakî önemi Kur'an'da sıkça vurgulanmakta ve "arındırıcı yükümlülükler"i yahut, daha geniş anlamıyla, "karşılıksız yardımlar"ı ifade eden zekât kavramında somutlaşmış bulunmaktadır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler de o inkarcıların fakirlere şefkat göstermekten, insaniyete hizmetten mahrum olduklarını bildiriyor, onların ne kadar cahilce, cimrice iddialarına ve bir alay yoluyla kıyametin kopma vaktini sual eder olduklarını hikaye buyuruyor. Ve onların nihayet nasıl korkunç bir ses ile Allah'ın kahrına uğrayarak her türlü muameleden mahrum kalacaklarını ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve onlara) 0 Cenab-ı Hak'kın ayetlerini inkâr eden müşriklere (Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiklerinden infak ediniz) Allah'ın bir lütfü olarak nail olduğunuz mallarınızdan bir şükür vazifesi olarak fakirlere, zayıflara yardımda bulununuz (denildiği vakit) o (kâfir olanlar) Mekke-i Mükerreme'de bulunup âlemlerin Yaratıcısını inkâr eden zındıklar (imân edenlere) alay etme maksadiyle (dediler ki: Biz mi doyuracağız) tavsiyeniz doğrultusunda yedirip içireceğiz (o kimseye ki,) sizin iddianıza göre (eğer Allah dilese idi onu doyururdu.) onu yiyeceğe, nimete kavuştururdu, bize muhtaç kılmazdı. (Siz başka değil, ancak apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz) Ey bize infak ile emr edenleri. Bu emriniz doğru değildir. Siz bir lüzumsuz teklifte bulunuyorsunuz, Allah'ın rızık vermediğine biz nasıl verebiliriz?. Bu inkarcılar, kendi cimriliklerini göstermemek için böyle bir ifadede bulunmuş oluyorlardı. Nitekim her asırdaki cimriler, böyle söylemektedirler. Bunların maksatları pek yanlıştır. Evet.. Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcı bazı kullarını fakirlik ve ihtiyaç içinde bırakır. Bu bir ilâhi imtihandır, bilmediğimiz bir hikmet ve faydaya dayanmaktadır. Bu ilâhi takdire kimse itiraz edemez. Fakat o gibi muhtaç kimselere hali, vakti yerinde olanların yardım etmelerini de emr etmiştir. Bu da bir hikmet gereğidir. Bu emre uyanlar, Cenab-ı Hak'ka olan itaatlerini göstermiş, sevaba, mükâfata aday olmuş olurlar. Bu vesile ile de insanlar arasında dayanışma, şefkat ve merhamet duyguları meydana gelmiş ve sosyal bir fazilet tecelli etmiş bulunur.